La journée dans la vie d'un NerdZ
by Carand
Summary: Voici comment se déroule la journée de chaque membre de la revanche.
1. Mathieu Partie 1

Warning : Cette fic à été écrite par une personne troublée mentalement  
  
*6h30 son cadran sonne*  
  
Mathieu se levant d'un coup : Ouais ! Une autre journée de travail, ce que cela peut être joyeux !  
  
*Mathieu se précipite à faire sa routine matinale de peur d'être en retard au travail*  
  
*À 7h il « Call » son chauffeur de limousine habituel, Joe.*  
  
*À 7h03 au studio, Mathieu après s'être tapé les marches et le long couloir avec entrain et Joie, entre dans le studio en donnant un gros coup « d'ain » portes et s'écrie « Salut la gang ! »*  
  
*Toute la gang viens le saluer et lui donner une bonne pognée de main*  
  
*Mathieu s'installe à son bureau et vérifie ses courriels*  
  
Le régisseur de la zee-bee-zee : On start à recorder le TV Show dans five minutes.  
  
Mathieu : Woaaa ! Yay !  
  
Momtaz : Si ji prend 2 à la pouissance trois plus quatre à la pouissance 2 sa mi donne coumbien ? (Ingnorez-ça oké.)  
  
Régisseur zee-bee-zien : Okay everybody thirthy seconds restant.  
  
*Masbou introduit l'émission en présentant le sympathique Mr. Net*  
  
*5 minutes plus tard Masbou rejoint Ron Pichette LÀ ou ça se passe*  
  
*Mathieu le sourire aux lèvres et en direct du sommet de l'Alaska en studio parle à Patrick de Cryogénie Morbide (Mouahhhh)*  
  
*Après l'émission tout le monde se donne une bonne poignée de main mutuellement afin de se féliciter*  
  
Mais retournons spécifiquement à notre ami Mathieu. . .  
  
Mathieu : Là je dois faire un reportage et m'habiller en astronaute avec une fusée ai derrière, je suis « full happy ».  
  
*Mathieu pars du studio rapidement en décrochant un caméraman sur le fait*  
  
*Il glisse dans les escaliers étant assis sur son caméraman qui lui sert de traîneau.*  
  
*De retour au parking, Joe qui l'attendait lui ouvre la valise afin que Mathieu puisse sacrer le caméraman dedans, sans toutefois le briser.*  
  
*20 minutes plus tard sur les lieux du tournage, c'est-à-dire une champ de blé no-where, Mathieu sort le caméraman et le « plug » dans une prise qui trainait mystérieusement par là.*  
  
Il enfile son soutte orange et attache la fusée à son derrière et arrive pour faire son reportage et tout-à-coup décolle.  
  
Il va a vive allure, il a juste le temps de se rendre compte qu'il est maintenant sur la lune, et qu'il doit sa vie sauve à son « casse ».  
  
C'est alors qu'il commença à explorer son territoire, il aperçoit soudain le lapin rose energizer au loin. Il commence à courir vivement, bras grands ouverts, vers ce dernier. Lorsque soudainement « paff ! », il fonce dans un arbre et plein d'oiseaux tournent autour de sa tête en couicouitant(C'est un verbe sa ?). Il en saisit alors un et le fait cuire dans un easy-bake qu'il gardait dans sa poche. Après s'être régalé Mathieu se rend compte qu'il n'est plus où il était. On peut percevoir une larme couler sur sa joue droite suite à ce qu'il ait remarqué l'absence de son ami Energizien. Il se lève toutefois, d'un pas décidé à savoir où il est et qu'est-ce-qu'il fait là. C'est alors qu'un singe sage lui dit : « Tu es ici »  
  
Mathieu prit de panique lui dit alors : Non ! NON ! Je ne suis pas ici ! Tu mens petit singe ! Tu mens !  
  
Singe : Mais alors pourquoi l'auteur m'aurait callé singe « sage »  
  
Mathieu : Ben parce que l'auteur écrit tellement ben (Insulte à moi-même) qu'il avait peut-être inscrit « Singe sale » pas « Singe sage »  
  
Singe à auteur : C'est tu vrai ??  
  
Auteur : Ben heu. . .hi. . .hi. . .heu. . .a. . .e. . .i. . .o. . .u. . .hay. . . Il fait beau dehors hein ?  
  
Singe : Heu c'est parce qu'on est dehors !  
  
Auteur : Il fait beau en dedans ? Hey..Hey.  
  
Le singe se rapprochant le plus méchamment en grandissant en parlant de plus en plus fort : Tu es coiiincé !! Mouahhhhh !  
  
Auteur : Moi chu tanné, je t'enlève la faculté de la parole. Mouahhhhh !  
  
Singe : Hink ! Hounk ! Nock ! Nick ! Kou ! Ki ! Ki !  
  
Note de l'auteur : Cette fic était suppose parler de Mathieu et de sa journée de trvail et voilà que je suis rendu dans une forêt sur la Lune à me battre avec un petit singe..Hishh..Je dois vraiment aller voir un docteur. :S..  
  
*Je pèse sur rewind pour revenir en arrière ? Ou j'essaie de faire une autre série de liens pour revenir à l'histoire du début ? Ça c'est mes reviewers qui vont me le dire ! ;) 


	2. Mathieu Partie 2

Réponses aux reviews  
  
(En ordre d'ancienneté)  
  
Eleclya111 : Wow ! J'ai jamais vu une review aussi longue et aussi précise. ;)  
  
Jspallanzani : Hors sujet Dah ! LOL Et oui ta fini par faire une fic. . .(Ze veux la suite GRE !)  
  
JohnWayne : Merci je suis fière de porter mon titre de complètement-malade- débile-arrièré-mental et lit la suite ci-bas tu vas voir pour ton truc machin chose de rocky ;). . .  
  
Cynthia : Merci et c'est normal que ce soit fucké ça vient d'une personne dans le même état. . .  
  
Roselou : Si tu comprend rien au début c'est parce qu'il est normal ^^  
  
Mouloumoulou : Hiiiiiii. . .tser j'ai des bon numéro de docteurs qui vont s'occuper de toi si tu veux. . .  
  
He Mele No Lilo : Heu ta tu dit que tu comprenais pas trop ?? Chu pas trop sûr. . .Et ton nouveau penname c'est He Mele No Lilo ! ^^  
  
Note : La prochaine fois j'aimerais avoir PLUS de reviews auxquelles répondre ;)  
  
Warning : Cette fic à été écrite par une personne troublée mentalement  
  
*Une fois que j'eusse fini de m'interroger sur l'état de l'histoire, je revins à moi et continuai d'écrire.*  
  
Mathieu : Bon ben je crois que je men vas comme marcher en sifflant en attendant que l'auteur me fasse faire quelque chose.  
  
Auteur : C'est bien  
  
*Mathieu tape du pied*  
  
Auteur : Hummm chon bon les bonsbons à ma ti cheur, cha fond dans la bouch mmmmm. . .  
  
Mathieu : Ah ça va là !  
  
Auteur : Wow ! On se calme ti-casse !  
  
Mathieu : Hey ! Tu me cherche hein ! Tu me cherche ?? Hey ben tu vas m'avoir !  
  
*Mathieu sort sa main de la feuille, tire l'auteur par le collet et c'est trop lourd.*  
  
Mathieu : Un instant !  
  
*Mathieu reviens avec un towing attaché après une chaîne. Il sort la chaîne de la feuille et l'attache au cou de l'auteur. Il met le towing à full-pin. . .  
  
*Après avoir spinné pendant plusieurs minutes le towing fait finalement tomber l'auteur dans l'histoire.*  
  
Auteur : Bon t'es content asteur !  
  
Mathieu : Oui ! Hihi !  
  
Auteur : Bon pourquoi tu m'a fait rentrer dans ma création là ?  
  
Mathieu : Parce que tu m'as cherché !  
  
Auteur : Je t'ai jamais perdu pourtant en t-k c'est pas que j'ai envie de me battr. . .*L'auteur évite un coup de poing de Mathieu à la façon Matrix*  
  
Auteur : Hey attend une minute !  
  
Mathieu : Quoi ?  
  
*L'auteur lança une gogosse en plastique à Mathieu et lui demanda de la gonfler*  
  
Mathieu : C'est quoi ?  
  
Auteur : Tu vas voir, pendant ce temps là moi je vais faire apparaître un génie de cette lampe magique que je sors de no-where.  
  
*Génie qui apparait*  
  
Auteur : J'aimerais que tu me rendre quelques services s'il-te-plaît.  
  
Génie : Quoi donc ?  
  
Auteur : Ah Génie-Dé ! (J'ai une idée. . .hahaha.tuez moi quelqu'un. . .)  
  
*Génie sort un gun*  
  
Auteur : Hey c'était une expression !  
  
*Le génie range le gun avec regret.*  
  
Génie : Je voulais qu'il y ait du sang   
  
Auteur : Hummm. . .sa peut toujours s'arranger. . .  
  
Britney Spears : hi-hi-hi ha-ha-ha  
  
[Cette scène à été censurée pour la FAIBLE quantitée de violence qu'elle contenait ^^]  
  
Génie : Merci;)  
  
Auteur : Ah de rien ^^  
  
Génie : Quoi donc ton idée était-elle ?  
  
Auteur :Ben tu me ferais tu apparaître un arbitre ?  
  
Génie : Abracadabra !  
  
Auteur : Dit pas Middle-Earth après sinon tu vas te retrouver dans une autre fic. . .(Surtout pas de plug. . .*siffle*)  
  
Génie : Hein ?  
  
Auteur : Laisse-faire. . .Il est ou mon arbitre ?  
  
Génie : Ben il est là regarde.  
  
Momtaz : Bijour  
  
Auteur : Ouain on s'arrange avec ce qu'on a.  
  
Momtaz : Mi la ji rienne faite moi ?  
  
Auteur : Tien génie je te retourne au néant j'ai finit avec toi.  
  
*Pouf*  
  
Momtaz : Ma oussi ki ji suis ?  
  
Auteur : Ça t'aime mieux pas le savoir. . .tout ce que tu doit faire c'est aller sur le ring qui est là et arbitrer le match de boxe tantôt.  
  
Momtaz : Ah dakour. . .  
  
Auteur : À tentôt. . .  
  
*Auteur se dirige vers Mathieu.*  
  
Auteur : Alors Mathieu je vois que tu as quasiment fini de la gonfler, j'espère que tu sais de quoi il s'agit maintenant. . .  
  
Mathieu : Oui !!! C'est une foule en délire gonflable !!!!  
  
Auteur : Bravo. . .Bon ben quand t'auras fini de la gonfler tu viendras sur le ring avec moi et ben. . .un arbitre(Si yavait fallu que je lui dise 'Momtaz' ben je crois qu'il serait parti en pleurant. . .)  
  
Mathieu : À tentôt !  
  
Auteur : À tentôt. . .  
  
*L'auteur se dirigea à pas modérés vers le ring parce qu'il avait TROP hâte de revoir MOOOOMtaz*  
  
Momtaz : Hey ! Hey ! Hey ! Moune ami !  
  
Auteur dans sa tête : Fuck. . .  
  
Momtaz :Vienne avec moua ! ounne va réviser les binômes. . .  
  
Auteur : Yay ! Joie !  
  
*Mathieu arriva*  
  
Auteur : Merciiiii ! Maathieu !!!!  
  
Mathieu : Heu oki. . .  
  
Momtaz : Bonne jour Mathieu !  
  
Mathieu : Ah, je catch là. . .  
  
Momtaz : Alour ? Vous zites prêt ?  
  
Les Mathieux (Et oui pour ceux qui le savent pas l'auteur s'apelle Mathieu itoo ^^) : Oui on est prêts !  
  
Momtaz : Alors ! Ting ! Ting ! Ting !  
  
*Ils menèrent un combat de boxe acharné accompagné d'une musique de Rocky.*  
  
Momtaz : Ji diclare oune parti nulle !  
  
Les Mathieux : Yay !  
  
Auteur : Bon Pascal ta eu ton combat et tout tu es content là ?  
  
*L'auteur fit un claquement de doigt et tout disparu en fumée y comprit lui- même*  
  
Mathieu : Bon ça recommence !  
  
*Mathieu vit un petit chou-fleur avec un gros sourire passer*  
  
Mathieu : So cuuuuuuuuuuuuute !  
  
*Il commencit alors à neiger.*  
  
Mathieu : Ce doux sucre blanc, à intervalle régulier, vient trouver place aux creux de la paume de ma main. Au delà de mon âme, j'eus voulu que cette sensation s'éternise jusqu'à ce que mon âme, bien que de bonne foi confondue, s'échoue dans les abîmes les plus ténèbres.  
  
Auteur : Wow ! *Applaudissements*  
  
Mathieu : Merci, merci bien.  
  
*Mathieu vit des granulocytes neutrophiles passer et il en saisit un.*  
  
Mathieu : Mais que fait tu à te promener dans une forêt sur la Lune comme ça ?  
  
Granulocyte : Hi. . .Hi. . .  
  
*Le granulocyte neutrophile lui mordi le doigt et s'enfuis en courant avec ses amis, respectivement Éosinophile et Basophile.*  
  
Mathieu : Ya des bibittes qui sont moins fines qu'elles en ont l'air.  
  
*Un bâton de golf apparu soudainement devant lui et flottait à environ 1 mètre du sol en tournant.*  
  
Mathieu : Cette fois-ci je me méfie, je ne touche à rien, je sens que c'est une piège.  
  
Une voix sortie de no-where lui dit : Prend-le mon enfant !  
  
Mathieu : Jamais ! Tu entend jamais !  
  
*L'autobus magique arrive avec seulement abord Miss chose*  
  
Mathieu : Je peux prendre le bâton tu disais ?  
  
Voix : Oui. . .  
  
Miss chose : Mais qu'est-ce que ?  
  
*Attention cette scène comporte de la violence, la supervisation par une personne adulte est conseillée.*  
  
*SPLASH ! A-FLOCK !*  
  
*Mathieu frotte ses mains en guise de « Bon-débarra »*  
  
Mathieu : Bon là je veux sacrer mon camp d'icitte !! Humm un autobus magique. . .intéressant. . .reste juste à enlever les éclats de sang et c'est parfait !  
  
*Après avoir nettoyer l'autobus, Mathieu rentrit dans ce dernier et la porte se ferma derrière lui.*  
  
Mathieu : Bon sa commence ben ! Il manquerait juste qu'il y ait des éclairs, de la contre-basse, les lumières qui se ferment, les portes qui grincent pi sa serait presque peut-être épeurant. . .Bon comment marche ce bus là ? Hummm. . .Go-Go-Go-Gadget à la fusée à ultra propulsion !!!  
  
*Long silence*  
  
Mathieu : Hummm. . .ma essayer kekchose. . .Bus peux-tu me ramener sur la Terre s'il te plaît ?  
  
Bus : Bieeeen sûr. . .hiek. . .hiek. . .hiek. . .  
  
Mathieu : Je sens que c'est le début d'une autre longue aventure. . .  
  
*Fin du chapitre 2*  
  
Reviews pleeeeeaaaassseee !!!!  
  
Missi ^^ ;)  
  
Carand 


	3. Mathieu Partie 3

**Réponses aux reviews**

(En ordre d'ancienneté)

Eleclya111 : Merci. . .merci. . .je suis bien flatté, mais sache que jamais rien ne sera meilleur que la vraie version )

Lolindir : Je sais c weird et pas de but, comme son créateur ^^ Et pis j'insulte pas Momtaz, prend plus ça comme un genre d'hommage à son égard, grâce à lui on sait que c'est pas des chameaux mais bien des dromadaire qui pousse dans son pays, ah ce qu'on en apprend des choses avec lui. . .

jspallanzani : Je sais, c'est dans ma tete que pousse les germes de moisissures de champignons radioactifs. . .

he mele no lilo : Merci ! Mon but est que le plus de monde comprenasse cette histoire ma fois comme tu la dis "no-where". Allusions aux cours ?? Mais non pas du tout ! Je ne catch absolument pas ou tu vois ça ! *siffle*

Ebryffa : Est-ce que je l'ai finie assez vite à ton goût ? Et en passant tu ne peux pas savoir comment ta mort aurait éveillée une grande tristesse en moi. . .(Blague pour ceux qui auraient percu ça sarcastiquement)

Passtourix : Merci. . .(Et oui le merci est sur le auto, je dit merci même a une review aussi positive et constructive que celle-ci). Je ne pouvais pas trop préciser le combat de boxe car sa aurait perdu l'intérêt général (et même le miens. . .) En résumé. . .la lumière que vers laquelle tu prétend m'éclairer, j'y suis déjà :p

Carl : En effet je sors ça de no-where/no-air, mais que veux-tu je suis déjà voué à une telle existence.

Cynthia : Merci ! Moi, écrivain ???? Ha ha ha elle est bien bonne ! Ah et pis je te le fais savoir là, il y a le chapitre 3. . .

Nea4 : Merchi c'est bien gentil ^^ Je sais que c'est PRESQUE intelligent :D

General Banana : Merci ! Jva prendre ça comme un compliment !

Note : La prochaine fois j'aimerais avoir PLUS de reviews auxquelles répondre )

Warning : Cette fic à été écrite par une personne troublée mentalement

Crraaaaack !

*Plein de boue revolle partout.*

Mathieu sors du bus magique en criant : « Ma jaaaaambe ! »

*Long silence teinté de manque d'inspiration.*

Apercevant plein de lions et percevant toutes sortes de cris d'animaux, Mathieu déduit qu'il était dans la jungle ! (Il est aussi vite qu'un autre Mathieu que je connais. . .)

Soudain, un écureuil approcha Mathieu, qui lui, avait toujours terriblement mal, et lui dit : « Ô toi, mais que fait donc tu ici ? »

Mathieu : Je fusse entraîné dans une série d'évènements éphémères desquels fut engendré une aventure que je vit dans les temps présent et que j'ai vécu jadis et pour des siècles et des siècles, Amen.

Écureuil : Ô vous, que votre sens de la poésie j'aime bien.

Mathieu : Ouain.

Écureuil : Veux-tu être mon compagnon de route, on va parcourir le monde !

Mathieu : Ouiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*C'est alors que Mathieu n'eu le temps que d'entendre le son « suuuushuchkck »*

--

suuuushuchkck, n.m.

Son indiquant qu'une patte d'éléphant viens de se lever d'un écureuil et que ce dernier, gluant, est encore collé après la patte et le sol, ce qui résulte en un étirement de la petite bête.

SYN : Spluushp

ANT : Vie

--

Mathieu complètement déchiré (Comme la bête sauf que elle ce n'était pas psychologiquement), hors de lui (C'est le cœur de la bête qui était hors de elle), saisi la hache du bus et buche comme un malade dans le premier arbre qu'il voit.

*Après qu'il eu finit de sculpter, il recula et s'aperçu qu'il avait fait de l'arbre, la sculpture « Vénus ».

Gars no-where avec une valise noire et une menotte après celle-ci : Bonne jour, ji représente le International Art Gallery of San Francisco, soit le plus grande galley d'art di New York.

Mathieu enlève le chapeau et les lunettes fumées du gars pour découvrir qu'il est. . .devinez qui ? Oui ! Bonne réponse !

Momtaz : Pouta ! Ji suis démasqui !

*Momtaz saisit une liane que le gars des cascades avait soigneusement préparée pour lui faciliter la tâche et s'en va au loin en criant plein de sons bizarres que je ne saurais comprendre ni décrire.*

Mathieu pour dire un dernier aurevoir à l'écrapoutireuil, (tant qu'à moi je crois que c'est plus une dernière souffrance) lui chante une chanson Michel Rivard en Remix avec Mickey 3D (Ahhh ! Maudit cours de français !!!)

Une fois que Mathieu eu finit de maudire (c'est mon opinion ^^) l'âme de l'écrapoutireuil il joua une game de twister seul.

Régisseur : Hey Mathieu c'est jeu de mot time !

Auteur : Oui ! Oui ! Ça vient !!

*Soudain le ptit bruit de clochette de vendeur de pop-sicle retentit*

Mathieu : Ohhh ! D'où provient se bruit ?

*Lorsqu'il entra dans la jungle, sur son chemin, il aperçut toutes sortes de choses.*

D'abord ceci. . .

*Ours qui se dandine et dit « Cha-cha-cha-charmiiin »

Mathieu : Ahhh !

Il vit ensuite une limace dire « Moutain dew »

Mathieu continua son chemin, toutefois bien traumatisé. Le bruit de clochette tantôt se rapprochait, tantôt s'éloignait.

C'est alors qu'il entendit des murmures, il se cacha dans les branches et écouta de quoi il s'agissait.

- Mes guimauves sont meilleures que les tiennes !

- Non !

- Oui et en plus moi j'en ai toujours, pas juste durant quelques promotions.

Mathieu regarda qui étaient les interlocuteurs; il s'agissait de Sam le Toucan et du dude machin chose lutin des Lucky Charms. Il s'aperçut par la suite qu'également étaient présents nombreux autres personnages, notamment un capitaine avec un chapeau bleu, une abeille pleinne de miel, Tony le tigre, Un lapin brun GENRE quick, des chti nounourses de butter peanut. (En oublie-je ?)

Mathieu, n'écoutant que son courage, est allé voir Sam le Toucan et de lui dire « Ô Sam ! Vous êtes mon idole ! Je m'apelle Mathieu Pichette ! »

Sam : Ah SAM dit rien se nom là.

Mathieu : J'aime bien votre coupe de cheveux.

Sam : Ouais PICHETTE coiffure là me va bien je trouve.

Mathieu : En TOUCAN ce n'est pas que je veux me sauver mais j'ai un vendeur de pop si cool que ça à rattraper. Peut-être m'accorderiez-vous un autographe avant mon départ ?

Sam : Oui bien sûr, voilà, et n'oublie pas de te rendre loin dans la vie pour mettre en valeur le FRUIT (Fruit loops) de tes études.

Mathieu : Merci bien, bye

Sam : Salut

Régisseur : Wow 5 jeux de mots de suite ! Quoique ils sont très MARGINAUX, dirais-je même nuls.

Auteur : Ben là tser je fais de mon mieux, je vais ESSAYER d'en sortir un BON, MAIS sa POURRAIT avoir l'effet CONTRAIRE.

*Revenons à nos moutons*

*Le bruit de guiling-guiling ne cessait de s'amplifier.*

Soudain, Mathieu vit un foyer de lumière, il y accouru et, et, et y vu quelque chose de gigantesque, de spectaculaire, de magnifique ! Cette chose c'est. . .

                 Mouahh ! Vous le saurez au prochain chap ! (Si ya enough de reviews)

*Fin du chapitre 3*

Reviews pleeeeeaaaassseee !!!!

Missi ^^ ;)

Carand


End file.
